1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a water-proof function.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector adapted to be mounted in an electronic product includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals disposed in the insulating housing and two covers. The insulating housing defines two perforations each penetrating therethrough for locking a corresponding latch of a mating connector therein. The cover is mounted on a rear portion of the insulating housing by means of a locking portion being buckled with a fixing section so as to cover a rear end mouth of the respective perforation for preventing dust outside the perforation from entering the electronic product along the perforation. However, a chink is generally formed between the locking portion and the fixing section that results in a slack engagement between the cover and the insulating housing. As a result, the water entering the perforation from an opened front end mouth of the perforation is apt to further flow into the electronic product through the chink between the cover and the insulating housing to damage the electronic product. Therefore, an electrical connector capable of overcoming the foregoing problem is required.